


Jack's Kisses

by webeta123



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Jack kisses people, M/M, People kiss Jack, Probably canon, This was going to be a 5+1 fic but then it went naw, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were seven times that someone has kissed him but only one of them really mattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Kisses

**1**

It was before everything went to hell. They were young and excited, testing the legal limit of their alcohol consumption and enjoying every minute of it. The world was at their feet and they were kings of the world. A single glance equaled a conversation and a conversation could speak volumes.

It was the night before everything went to hell. It had been almost three days since the last time he had seen him and he knew that he was worried. Though he would never say it out loud, the teasing “Gay!” ringing through his ears. He was fine with them being the way they were, best friends and brothers. But sometimes in the soft night when the earth was barely moving, he liked to think about what might be. If those soft glances meant something more than a… a something more.

He climbed into his window and asked him what had happened. Though it wasn’t a question, more of an exclamation. He felt dizzy from his medication and he knew that he could tell that he had already taken his dosage for the night. He said he didn’t really need them and that this was what they had been waiting for. It had to be what they were waiting for. He moved like a cat on the prowl, coming to stand between his legs and asking him to tell him something, anything.

He knew it was a bad idea the moment his lips touched his and he didn’t immediately recoil. He stayed. For a few moments, he could pretend and that would be enough. But he didn’t want to pretend and he told him that instead of what he was aching to hear. He went back through the window and he didn’t sleep.

**2**

It was during rehab. She was in his group therapy session and sometimes they would get tea afterwards. The facility encouraged intergroup friendships since having those kinds of platonic relationships often helped kids like them. She nodded sympathetically when he told her what he was in for and she told him that she wished it was for such a good reason.

She told him stories about long nights in unfamiliar places, curling around her boyfriend for warmth that he didn’t necessarily want to give. Finding comfort away from a home that didn’t want to give her a chance in a pill or a bottle or both. He couldn’t say that he didn’t disagree with her there, though he knew that at least his family wanted to care for him. They wouldn’t have exiled him like this otherwise, except to escape the scandal.

She started curling around him with the door open to her room while they wrote in their journals or read books. It made sense to kiss her at least. She told him sorry but no, he needed to move on with his life and get away from this place the best way he could. She was only a stepping stone in his journey. She did give him warmth though and that was enough.

**3**

It was at one of the Kegsters. Shitty had wandered off somewhere ranting about intersectionality (which he was pretty sure they had only started talking about on Tuesday, but he wasn’t going to stop him) and he had been good about not drinking. Regardless of the temptation, he would continue to keep a tally chart of the days he had gone without drinking or excessive pill-popping.

He was in one of his gen ed classes, he was fairly certain. They commiserated about being mature students in a land of eighteen year olds and he knew how to make him laugh during their class. He had just gone through a nasty divorce and was looking to better himself without missing out on the college experience. The words had slipped off his tongue like honey and he felt a boiling in his stomach that he was unfamiliar with. He was easy with his seduction of him, both of them sober and well aware that the only thing hindering their thought process was the heady need they felt.

He kissed like someone had trained him to and he was building off of those teachings with his own twists. He made him weak at the knees as he sunk to his knees and he couldn’t remember the last time his voice sounded so hoarse to his own ears. He patted him on the shoulder once they were finished and told him he was pretty good for a jock but if he heard a homophobic comment he wouldn’t be afraid to sock him. He figured that would be hypocritical and didn’t.

They went on a date. It went fairly terribly and they agreed that the kiss and blow was a one-off.

**4**

It was on an early spring morning. He had just gotten out of the shower and he had a towel as his only protection as he walked back to his room. He was tackled on the side and he got into a familiar wrestling match only to realize halfway through that neither of them actually had clothes on. His lack of clothing was understandable in a weird sort of way. He always complained about it and never wore pants if he could get away with it. It also told him more about his sleeping habits than he was willing to think about.

He was on top and he was breathing pretty heavily. His flow was hanging in his face and both of them were out of breath. They were both half hard and neither of them said anything about it. His hands were held down on the floor and neither of them broke eye contact for a few moments. He could have wiggled out of the hold fairly easily but he didn’t and neither of them tried to move. Neither of them actually stopped to think about who was moving until their lips touched. It was nice but both of them knew it was a one off.

He only brought it up whenever he was really drunk and no one believed him anyway.

**5**

It was in a coffee shop after one of their classes. She had been his study partner whenever both of them realized that neither of them wanted to try and survive this class alone and his Winter Screw date. They had met every day to exchange notes and lives. It was only the third time that he brought up Bittle that day that she reminded him that there were in fact other things to talk about. She teased him gently and asked him about hockey, the other thing that he knew he could talk about.

She told him about theatre and how she would be glad when the show would be over. She reminded him that she had saved a seat for him for the opening night performance and he offered her the same courtesy of their game. She laid her hand on his as they talked some more before she realized that she had another class in fifteen minutes and needed to leave. She muttered something about sticking her courage to the sticking place before she kissed him and ran out the door without giving him enough time to react.

Her cherry chapstick lingered on his lips whenever he licked them, trying to figure out what had just happened. The barista gave him a smile and asked what he was going to do about that then. He shook his head.

He went to opening night and told her that nothing could happen. Her face went stony and she nodded. She didn’t want to be a puck bunny anyway.

**6**

It was at Epikegster. He hadn’t thought too hard about wanting a picture with Bittle, just wanting to commemorate the fact that they had made it this far and that he was finally starting to realize what an amazing person was in front of him. He wanted to pretend it was pride in the growth that Bittle had shown on the ice, but he knew that wasn’t solely it. He didn’t allow himself to analyze it too hard though since that was a rabbit hole he wasn’t sure he was ready to jump down yet.

He had shown up to ask about Jack’s plans and then to ask him about them. Apparently he had been lingering on the past and he didn’t want to anymore. There were several kisses, one right after the other, like he was trying to pull his thoughts out of him through his lips. He had moved down to his neck and that was when he finally found the words he needed. It dissolved into yelling and things that shook him to his core.

He wanted to pretend that Bittle hearing all of it didn’t twist the knife just slightly.

**7**

It was May 18th, right after his graduation and saying goodbye to him for the last time. He had tried to hide the fact that his heart was breaking and that he wanted to hold him closer and tell him the truth, because he was sure for all of the chirping that he got for being a hockey robot his heart was on his sleeve at that exact moment. It had to be for his father to tell him that he needed to say goodbye properly.

It was in his old room, already being taken over by Sharks gear. He was singing some song from Beyonce he was fairly sure and he didn’t sound okay. He didn’t have enough words in the English or French language to say everything he wanted to say. How he realized the truth finally and that every kiss that he had ever received came to this moment. When he didn’t have to scare him or shock him or leave too quickly.

It was Eric Bittle who changed everything for him and made him realize he never wanted to kiss anyone else again.


End file.
